freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Theories
I still don't think that the animatronics are haunted - not in the sense that they are possessed or controlled by spirits since passed, at least. I feel that Scott's comment wasn't confirming that they were haunted in that sense, simply because the additions of the quotation marks around the word "haunted" suggest that they aren't actually haunted in the traditional sense. If he wouldn't want to reveal what was actually going on with them - which is clear, considering he said a "careful observer" would be one to figure it out, and the fact that it isn't explicitly stated in-game - he'd simply use the wording that others have used, while hinting that they need to go in a bit of a different direction. I get the feeling that the company that own's Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is much darker and more involved than they let on. Let's assume for a moment that Foxy really was the one who caused The Bite of '87. They continued to stay open after The Bite, and though it is stated in-game that incident happened "a long time ago." Rather than removing Foxy's display completely, it's still there, with him inside. Why would they leave it alone for all those years? Why not remove or fix it? Even if he did not cause The Bite, why leave him in a state of disrepair for so long? Even ten years is a long time to stick an "out of order" sign on something and never get anything done about it. Twenty years is even more ridiculous. Whether the story takes place in the 90's or beyond we don't know, but either way it seems very odd to leave Pirate Cove as they did for longer than just a few years. Phone Guy's weird wording in his messages suggest that he was being told to say certain things by higher-ups as well. He clearly knows that these things are dangerous, and we're pretty sure they killed him. If Phone Guy knew enough about what was going on, they'd definitely want to silence him for good. If we take into consideration the "translations" of Chica and Freddy's robo chatter and the garbled 5th night phone call - watch this here (no screamers, I promise, the most that happens is at the very last second of the video, Freddy's face silently flashes on screen for a quarter of a second, simply for atmosphere) - it seems to hint that these animatronics may be programmed this way, intentionally. Or, perhaps, they were an experiment gone wrong. Something else I had heard was that the garbled bits were an excerpt from a book about metal being alive? But I haven't seen much about it so I'm not sure. That's why this is all going in the Theories and Rumors section, though. It's speculation. Now, for those of you still reading, you may be wondering about the incident with the 5 children. Well, continuing my theory that the creators of the animatronics/owners of the pizzeria (be they one in the same or not) have a hand in all of this, and continuing to assume that Foxy was the one who caused The Bite, we may assume that a man in a costume did not commit the murders of those children, but one of the animatronics did. We may assume that these animatronics are intentionally violent, particularly to children. It was said that a man was wearing a Freddy Fazbear suit, and that he was convicted - but continuing to assume that this company is causing this havoc intentionally, I'm sure they'd have the ability to simply frame a man. People have been framed and continue to be framed even with today's technology and laws. Innocent people are even put to death, still. It's not the most far-fetched idea. As for why the animatronics make noises that clearly come from children - their screams and laughter - I believe they may have the ability to record sounds but for whatever reason, they always come out garbled. If we assume that the robo chatter and such from a few paragraphs ago is what we speculate it to be, that may add to this theory. If they had recorded something that was said around them and malfunctioned, perhaps, that may explain why it comes out all strange and garbled. If we continue to assume that the animatronics really did kill the children, we may assume that they recorded their screams and make those sounds before they kill you, however they're very loud at first which causes them to sound a bit inhuman. As for the giggling that Freddy makes (continuing to assume my previous theory is true in this case), perhaps it was something he had picked up from the girl he killed that he lured to the supply closet where the extra suits are kept. She could've been giggling and going along with him, since she loves and trusts Freddy Fazbear oh so much. Though this mostly leaves out the blood and mucus and horrible stench that seep from the animatronics on stage, if we, again, continue to assume that what I've said above is true, we may also assume that the bodies of the animatronics are switched out every now and then. If the company really does have this much of a hand in what's going on, say, perhaps they are murderers and would most likely enjoy keeping "trophies" of their kills (since it is something many serial killers do), they would purposely put the horrible impromptu coffins of the children out on stage. This bit seems somewhat flimsy but I can't think of anything else at the moment that would mesh with my speculations that explains this part, unfortunately. So. That's what I've been thinking. I could be completely wrong, maybe I'm a little right in some aspects - there's so much about the backstory we still have yet to uncover. Let's see what unfolds in the meantime then, yeah?